


if my heart was a house you'd be home

by akissontitan



Series: In the Nicest Way [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Transgender Characters, bigender ryuu, trans girl asahi, trans man noya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a change that they were all excited for - a nameless triad in a nameless building, in a city too busy to care if the three of them all held hands sometimes. It was a luxury she felt like they never could have had in their home town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if my heart was a house you'd be home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic in a series of what will eventually be four drabbles about Asahi, Noya, and Tanaka being gay and domestic together! I'm very excited to write them so I hope you enjoy reading them!
> 
> For reference, Asahi is a trans girl (she/her pronouns), Noya is a trans man (he/him), and Tanaka is bigender (he/him or she/her depending on the gender of the day).

" _AH-_ Watch the corner! Don't let it bump the wall!"

Asahi was starting to wish that she'd accepted Suga and Daichi's offer to help with the move, or perhaps that Ryuu wasn't so attached to his comically large flat screen tv that he roped them into lugging it up two flights of stairs on the very first day of living in their new apartment. Her arms hurt from carrying half of the giant television's weight, and her legs felt like jelly from all the stairs they'd climbed today. She envied people who lived in apartment blocks with elevators.

"Ryuu, if that thing hits the wall, it's the _wall_ that's gonna break." Noya grunted from behind the two of them, arms full with the accompanying xbox, dvd player and PS4.

"Don't talk about her like you haven't been coming over to my house to use her for the last four years!" The bald man snapped, finally easing the unit down to the ground as they arrived outside their apartment door.

Asahi rubbed her aching fingers, leaning against the wall to regain her breath. It had been this way all day, hauling furniture and appliances and boxes up the building's stairs, but the giant entertainment set was officially the last of it. She couldn't wait to never lift anything again in her life.

Noya kicked the door to the apartment open, wobbling slightly under the weight of his stack of consoles. "Now we just gotta set everything up!"

"I'll start on the bedrooms," she announced quickly, scooting through the living room and shutting the first bedroom's door behind her as quick as she could. If she had to spend one more minute in the same room as that deceptively heavy television, it was going to end up with a hammer through the screen.

As she assessed the room before her, she felt her frustrations start to ebb away, little by little. The apartment really was a blessing, and even the tedium of moving day would certainly be worth it once they were settled. It was the start of a new chapter for the three of them, not only in their relationship but in their lives too - Asahi had been commuting to Sendai to work since she graduated high school, but Noya and Ryuu were fairly inexperienced when it came to the city, and they all knew that living here would be a big change. But it was one that they were excited for - a nameless triad in a nameless building, in a city too busy to care if the three of them all held hands sometimes. It was a luxury she felt like they never could have had in their home town.

 _"I'm_ telling _you, stupid, the yellow cable goes in the_ red _hole-y bit!"_

_"Gimme that manual so I can beat you with it!!"_

She snorted at the sound of her partners' loud antics from the other room. They would probably be wrestling with the tv for at least an hour, but she was eager to start unpacking and arranging things in the bedroom before one of them could come in and take over. 

Technically, there were two bedrooms in the apartment, but all three of them knew that unless someone was sick with something infectious or studying, the second room would rarely used for anything more than storing things. It was a risk, three people living out of home for the first time largely sharing one room and one bed, but it had been several years that they'd known one another, and Asahi was sure that nothing they could do would drive her away now.

She moved over to one of the various boxes lying on the floor. Inside appeared to be a bunch of trophies, and she didn't need to look at the nameplates to know they were Noya's. She arranged them on the highest of three wooden shelves mounted on the wall, smirking to herself as she did so. Having them so far above his reach would probably drive him nuts, but they were something to be really proud of, so she was happy to give them the best shelf space. The sun through the window glinted off them at just the right angle to send glittering refractions of light scattering along the ceiling.

She rooted through a couple more boxes until she found something else suitable to be displayed: a box full of framed photographs that clearly belonged to Ryuu, considering he was present in almost all of them. Asahi admired each of them as she pulled them out to place on the middle shelf - the Tanaka siblings as children, pulling terrible faces at one another, a couple of the old Karasuno team, and one of Ryuu lying between a sleeping Noya and a figure with long brown hair covering their face that Asahi could only assume was herself. That one appeared to be a snapchat that Ryuu had somehow saved and printed out, judging by the caption "wkend sleep-ins w/ the baes" and three heart emojis. Asahi rolled her eyes, affection plain on her face as she gave that picture prime position on his shelf. Of _course_ Ryuu was the kind of person to save his own snaps.

Once again Asahi surveyed the room. It still looked like a bit of a bomb site, but she refused to feel overwhelmed - one task at a time, she repeated to herself, as she opened up a box of her own possessions.

Asahi would be the first to admit that she was sentimental, and prone to keeping things as mementos that perhaps weren't meant to be kept, but picking a couple of favourite treasures to go on her shelf was surprisingly easy.

First, a small plaque that her mother had given her a few days after she came out as transgender. It was shaped like a scroll with flowers on it and two teddy bears hugging in the corner, etched with the words "you'll always be my daughter". Asahi knew her mother probably picked it up at a dollar store somewhere, but the sentiment made her heart hurt every time she looked at it.

Next was a her high school graduation certificate in a frame, with a small polariod jammed in the corner of the frame depicting herself, Suga and Daichi all beaming at the camera and holding said certificates. When she graduated, she felt almost self-conscious about how happy she was to have finished with average marks, but her best friends had cheered for her as if she'd gotten five distinctions and a scholarship.

She looked down into her box of knick-knacks and memories. Lots of them were important to her, and indeed many of them were probably destined to be displayed elsewhere throughout the apartment, but there was nothing that jumped out as deserving of the prime spot on her mantle.

_"SHE LIVES!"_

_"Uh, Ryuu? Why is the tv only picking up the 24 hour news station?"_

_"_ FUCK! _"_

Asahi buried her head in her hands for a moment and laughed, the sound pitching off the walls, and the windows, and the boxes. With one final glance at her handiwork thus far, she made her way back into the living room to re-join her squabbling partners. 

She was sure that there were plenty more memories to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments help me out a whole lot, please leave one if you liked reading!!
> 
> Catch me @ [tumblr](http://nixiad.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/caointeach) and talk to me about trans and poly volleys!


End file.
